


Harry Potter and the Right(?) Potion(s)

by LSoul6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgy, Slut Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSoul6/pseuds/LSoul6
Summary: Following the events of Harry Potter and the Wrong Potion by Circe Haldane and KingkjDragon, Harry gets some replacement potions in time for his next set of classes. Here's hoping that things will go better. After all, his luck isn't that bad, right?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Harry Potter and the Right(?) Potion(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts), [Circe Haldane (The_Haldanes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Wrong Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284803) by [Circe Haldane (The_Haldanes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Circe%20Haldane), [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon). 



> For Circe Haldane and KingkjDragon
> 
> Based off of and a direct sequel to the above mentioned story.
> 
> To start with, I read the afore mentioned story and got hooked on what came next. So, getting permission from King, I decided to write it up. 
> 
> Warning, this did contains dubious consent (their influenced by potions, either directly or indirectly), underage sex (Harry is 18 and the students are 15~16) and an excessive amount of cum. If these aren't your thing, then please turn back because I reserve the right to delete flames and ignore you if you're insulting

Harry Potter and the Right(?) Potion(s)

The first thought that entered Harry's mind wasn't so much one thought, but several. The first, obviously, was, 'What just happened?' Followed by, 'What did I just do?!' And 'Who did I just do?!' To his embarrassment, he had one last question. 'Could I do it again, just with all mental faculties?' His dick definitely agreed with the thought, given it was twitching back to half-hardness already. 

Shaking his head at his finally awakened libido (it only took a few years and the death of a dark lord to find it, apparently), Harry gingerly pushed himself upright, hissing a little at how sore his arse was. Remembering that he had another class waiting on him (not to mention two others after that, oh Merlin), he took quick stock of himself. First, outside of his trousers and trainers, his shirt was completely shredded, alongside the rest of his clothes, even his teacher's robe. The shirt, he understood; but how was his teacher's robe ruined? Looking down at his fingers for some reason, he quickly was fabric threads underneath his nails. Ah ... So that's how.  
'Focus, Potter,' he scolded himself and brought himself back to task. Next, he could feel cum leaking out of his arse and swiftly crusting over his face. He was just grateful the punks hadn't blinded him! His own cum was doing the same on his stomach, which felt really odd. The palms of his hands were tacky with drying pre cum and his mouth was a little sore from the rough treatment his Gryffindor students had given it. 

That kinda pissed him off; sure, have sex with him, great. They could have at least done a better job of reciprocating things. Shoving thoughts of revenge for their next session, Harry quickly noticed that the heat from earlier, while died down, wasn't as gone as he'd thought as he could feel it building, now familiar with the process. "Fucking great," he swore aloud, glaring down at his 10" cock as it steadily got hard again and his arse was fluttering once more. He was still mentally there enough to push it to the side as he wondered what to do now. should be just cancel for the day, sequester himself away and deal with the issue until things settled down? That ... felt a little like running away, which his Gryffindor side (the side that was more responsible for some of his more daring, desperate and/or stupid stunts) despised and his Slytherin side (which was more concerned with being more subtle and quieter about things, like the fact he actually did enjoy sitting down with a good book now and then and that he preferred men over women, but was no issue with dating either) was all for it as it allowed him to maintain control.

His internal debate was thrown off as the box the potions had come in glowed and chirped loudly. Curious, he went over to it, opened it back up and was shocked to find three new bottles filled to the brim with their respective potions and two sheets of parchment. Ignoring the potions, for now, he grabbed one sheet and noticed it was a letter.

'To Whom It May Concern,

We here at Wands and Orbs, the Wizarding World's premiere sex shop for all your personal and private needs, received notice that one of the bottles in your chosen box had broken and another was empty. As you have filled out the appropriate forms, we have sent you replacements. As a thank you to the Hogwarts staff for help in protecting us, we have made the bottles unbreakable and ever-full, so you no longer need sorry about broken or missing potions. As an added bonus, each bottle will return to the box after it has either been drunk from or is out of it for longer than five minutes.  
We would like to thank you for purchasing from us and hope to provide any other and to you.

Sincerely,

Amadon Sinclair

Proprietor and owner of Wands and Orbs'

Staring at the letter, trying to ignore the fact his body was warming up faster now, Harry sighed. "At least now I can find out what the other bottles are," he muttered, ignorant of the fact that he had maybe five minutes until class began for his Hufflepuff students .  
Reaching in, he pulled out the familiar red potion that had started this whole shit show. Glaring at it (and deliberately ignoring how the smell of the potion was now reaching him and making him more excited), he set it aside and pulled out the other two, a night-sky blue and a royal purple one. Curious, he put them down and grabbed the other sheet of parchment to see what it said.

'This page lists the potions provided, what order to take them, alongside what they do. The first is the ruby red potion, simply named the Lust potion. What it does is that it enhances the sexual experience of the drinker by inducing an artificial heat and rut. It should be drunk first, as it takes a few minutes to half an hour to start affecting the drinker, depending on magical strength. Magical strength also determines how strongly the user is affected; the stronger the magic, the stronger the reaction. This potion also helps the drinker by lubricating any sexual orifices and ensures that there will be no tearing or pain from penetration. ('That explains so much,' Harry mused, ignorant of his free hand automatically lifting said potion to his lips. He didn't even acknowledge that he'd drunken it, focused on reading as quickly as he could.) 

'The second potion provided, and the next one to be drunk, is the blue potion, simply called the Stamina potion. As the name implies, it increases the driver's sexual stamina. More, our potion is unique in that it almost completely removes the user's refractory period and helps soothe any over-stimulation and soreness from penetration. This potion also has the benefit of making the user's cum taste whatever flavor the cum drinker enjoys. ('Convenient,' Harry groused. Of course the potion that would have been a huge help had been the one that broke. Once again, he remained ignorant of the fact he was drinking the second potion, his body on automatic as he read. The classroom was also getting much warmer, much more quickly than last time as well as being filled with twice the amount and potency of pheromones that had afflicted the Gryffindor's earlier. It had gotten to the point that Harry was rubbing his severely slicked hole against the edge of the desk, subconsciously hoping for relief.) 

'The third, and final, potion is the purple one, called the Amore potion. This potion increases the driver's virility and fertility, allowing for a higher chance of pregnancy. However, if the drinker is infertile, all the potion does is increase libido and energy. Please note-'

Even as he consumed the last potion, Harry was drawn away from his reading by the Knicks on the door. "Professor?" A male voice called through. "Can we come in yet?"

Checking the time, Harry swore as he realized class started a few minutes ago. "Yes, come in," he called, realizing too late that he was still named as his students came in. Mentally groaning, his swiftly just clouded mind decided to roll with it. Not like they wouldn't see it all eventually anyway, his libido reasoned and Harry agreed.

Naturally, if he had continued to read, he might have been more cautious with his actions. Then again, maybe not. 'Please note, the Amore potion is so potent, especially alongside the other two, that consumers should be aware that, regardless of gender, pregnancy is likely. Also, be aware that each potion should have a ten minute window between consumption, else the effects are increased depending on how many are taken before the window. Should the user do this, he advised that the likelihood of pregnancy increases to ninety-nine percent.'

As they entered, the four boys could only blush and tape as they stated at their professors nude form. The door closed behind them and each boy was hit even further by the heat and the pheromones trapped in the classroom. So potent were they, and with the boys caught so far off guard by everything, they began to pant and paw at their clothes, unsure of what was going on, but becoming too just addled to care.

Moving so that he was once more on his teacher's desk, Harry displayed himself to his students, also flushed and panting. "Morning, class," he managed to grasp out, a finger idly stroking his cock back and forth ( captivating the boys). "Today is pure practical experience in sex. I don't care which one each of you do, fuck my arse, ride my cock or use my mouth, so long as each of you does each one once. Now, clothes off and fuck me," he ordered, finally giving in to the urge to push two fingers into is winking hole, moaning in relief.  
None of them were able to resist the order (not that they wanted to) and swiftly divested themselves of their clothes. The first to step up was Kyle Li, younger brother to Ravenclaw's Su Li.  
An Asian boy, brunet, who stood at 5" 8' and had a bright red cock of 6' that was as wide as a soda can and so flushed, it looked like it hurt. Quickly, he shoved his cock into his professors willing hole alongside his fingers, making both of them moan with pleasure.

Licking his lips as he shed the last Potter's cock, a stocky red head by the name of Connor O'Daine stood at an even 6" with an 8' cock as thin as a wand clambered up on the desk, doing so easily thanks to Quidditch practice. Briefly pausing to snog the now heat consumed teacher, Connor eased himself down onto Harry's huge, thick cock, surprised at how easily it went in ... and the fact he hadn't cummed just from getting it in. Like Kyle, he waited to see if anyone else would step up.

The third boy to step up was a lanky African-American boy named Shaun Luthridge. At 5" 11', he impressively held a cock like Harry's, 10' long and half as wide as his fist. Coming around, he grabbed Harry's head and pulled him away from Connor, causing them both to shine at the loss. Uncaring, he missed Harry and dominated his willing and pliant mouth, practically purring at his new submission. Breaking away, he shoved the hero's head at his cock and pushed it in, moaning as he found out that Harry had no gag reflex. Quickly, he started to skull fuck his teacher, prompting the other two to begin moving as well.

The final boy, a Caucasian blond named John Pride stood back, wondering what to do when Kyle's own winking hole called to him. Walking up, he lined his own 6' cock and pushed in, earning a squeal of surprise and pleasure from Kyle, who quickly came, dumping his load into his completely pliant teacher. A few more thrusts had John also bumming into Kyle.  
On the other side, Shaun went to town on Harry's unresistant head, constantly bringing the Potter's house to his pubes with each thrust. Being young, he only lasted a few thrusts more than Kyle and John, groaning as he fed his load into the teacher's gullet. Moaning from sensory overload, Harry released into Connor, who promptly lost his load all over the teacher's body, going as far as to stream his face too.

Pulling out his cum and saliva coated dick, Shaun didn't wonder why he and the others were still rock hard, last the point of caring beyond having sex. Quickly, he moved over and shoved his cock into the set and cum soaked hole, growling at the fact it was still tight somehow. Getting a rhythm going, Shaun watched as Connor got off their teacher's fat prick and found the joy of no gag reflex while John hopped up and sank into their teacher's cock that had stayed pointed up to the ceiling. Surpringly, Kyle also got up onto the desk, resting lightly on Harry's chest. He then grabbed John's head, pulled him down and tucked his mouth while he does that cock, gagging slightly as it hit the back of his throat. Lasting longer this time, Shaun dumped his own load into that cum hungry hole their slut of a teacher had, grinning as his teacher took it all without complaint, drinking down Connor's load as easily as he took Shaun's. Pulling out, he stalled as he was that the red heads a as and the back of his legs were drenched in cum. Looking at the blond, he was that his belly had distended just a touch while thick cum ran out his ass and down that cock. Fuck, he wondered if the teacher's load got bigger with each dump. Wanting to see how big a load he'd get, Shaun shoved Kyle over and onto Harry's still twitching cock, John having gotten off when he saw Shaun move. Being just a little shorter than the others, John had to stand on his tiptoe to get his cock into their slutty teacher's mouth.  
By this point, everyone was so lust drunk that they were unaware of how loud they were being. Luckily, the classroom was spelled soundproof and the door would only open at Harry's word once he was in the classroom. So no one came to investigate the weird sounds coming from the class.

As the only one who had yet to ride their teacher's cock, Shaun was able to see that the other three were starting to have the same expression as Harry, uncaring of how they got off, just that they did. Curious, he walked behind Connor as he failed their teacher and swiped his tongue across the still wet cum that count to the red heads rim. Tasting hot apple pie, he quickly shoved his tongue in to get a better taste, only to pout as their wasn't much in there. Wanting, no, needing more of a taste, he scuttled over to John and ate him out, bumming in pleasure as he found a better amount of that delicious taste.

Quickly becoming lost in the taste, Shaun was taken by surprise when it was his turn to ride the cock. Looking over at Kyle, he whistled in awe. "Well, shit," he muttered, gaping a little at Kyle's slightly distended belly, looking like he'd taken a bigger load than John. Hope quivering in surprising anticipation, he quickly mounted up and moaned like a slut in heat as he started to fuck himself on that cock. Distantly, he wondered if it felt a little bigger than when they first saw it before losing himself in becoming a cock neighbour like the others had become.

They lost themselves for over an hour, each of them using their pliant teacher and each other to get off and off and off. Eventually, the heat subsided and their minds cleared a little. They looked at each other, watched how cum soaked they all were before looking at their teacher, who looked a little more there now. They also noted that all the cum covering him was disappearing, seemingly being absorbed into him.

"That ends class," Harry rasped, startling the students to get back dressed, uncaring of their cum soaked forms. "Next week, I'll go over your forms from today and critique you." Each of the boys paused and shivered in desire, all of them looking forward to next class.

**Author's Note:**

> Added on 03/13/2020: Originally, this was supposed to have about three to four more chapters, at least. One for Ravenclaw, one for Slytherin and a chapter about Harry's revenge on the Gryffindor's. However, I have come to the conclusion that I cannot properly write good smut. So, sadly, unless convinced otherwise, have this one shot.  
> Added on 07/02/2020: Well, people have asked and my own pervy mind won't let this go, so I am working on the other chapters. Not sure when they'll come out, but they are being written.


End file.
